Silence is a Scary Sound
by loststolenandfound
Summary: McFly. All the boys are featured a lot. Harry centric. His inner demons are slowly tearing him away from reality...is it too late to save him, from himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello lovely people! **** I know I have a story on the go but I really don't know what direction to take it in now! So I decided to write a new story…Here it is. Please read and review if you can and let me know what you think… I'm so sorry to anybody waiting on my old story…I will finish it because I love it. I am so proud of it and will make sure that it is completed so please come back and read it when I post the next chapters… Thank you so much for giving me the confidence to not only write my stories but also to publish them on the internet. So thank you and once again I am in no way affiliated with McFly and I am simply writing FICTION and I do not gain anything from it (apart from a little bubble of happiness) **

Harry grinned to himself as he slid open the back door, peering out quietly to make sure there was nobody around, and then, when the coast was definitely clear he crept quickly out into the morning air. He darted out of the driveway of the big house and when he reached the main road picked up his pace. Then he ran flat out for a few minutes until he thought that he was in the clear. That was when he wanted to make a phone call only to find that his phone nor his wallet or keys were in his pocket.

_Shit _he thought to himself trying to work out what to do next. You see he wasn't exactly in the friendliest part of London and was quite far away from home.

Harry scratched his arm subconsciously, paying little attention to the small pains that flared up as soon as he pulled on the skin, to the naked eye there was nothing visible but if you were to look closer, it was possible to see all the little track marks that laced their way up and across his forearm.

Sighing to himself he turned around and retraced his footsteps back to the very same house that he had just ran from. It was with a very heavy heart that he opened the door and made his way inside once more. The rancid smell assaulted his senses before his eyes had even accustomed themselves to the dark room that lay before him. He knew that there were a few bodies strewn here and there and so carefully tried to manoeuvre his way around them without waking anybody. After a few tense minutes his eyes finally adjusted to the dark and he could make out his target, leaning against the opposite wall, by what have been the kitchen (had all the appliances been installed of course) was his "friend." Not the same type of friend as Tom, Danny and Dougie but somebody who was nice enough to him in this type of situation. Harry walked over to this slumped body and shook it on the shoulder. The man mumbled and lifted a weak arm to swat away the disturbance. Only Harry didn't stop, he kept shaking the man before him and whispered: voice gruff from lack of use, "Mate I need to borrow your phone."

"Wha'?" The body grumbled back.

"Mate, please, I lost mine." Harry whispered back.

The body seemed to understand and fumbled around in its pocket for a minute or two, producing a phone which Harry immediately took.

He dialled his own number and chewed nervously on his lip, hoping that he would hear it ring, and he did. Once he knew where it was coming from he said a short thank you and dropped the phone back on to the body of the now unconscious man who had given him it.

Harry then darted through the corridor until he reached the room where he had stayed the night before. The stench that hit him nearly made him gag. It was easy to make out that there were yet more people laid around the room but Harry knew exactly which one had his belongings because he could just make them out in the lack of light… Their eyes were staring at him longingly. Harry moved towards them and was just preparing to snatch his things from their hands until the other tore them away and giggle menacingly.

"Not until you give me a kiss first babe" was all the response that he got and Harry cursed angrily.

"No, fuck off, I told you yesterday and every other single fucking day before that. Now give me my things back." Harry spoke harshly, his voice low and quiet.

"Nah-ah. All I want is a kiss babe. What's the problem? We've done it before." The body in front of him replied.

Harry mentally kicked himself for what he was about to do and then leaned in, thinking that all he had to do was endure one little kiss and then he could leave the disgusting house.

If only things had been that simple.

As soon as he moved in, he felt a sharp prick on his arm and realised that he'd been tricked. It was with a fury of moaned curses that he fell to the floor unconscious and unable to protect himself from what was to come.

**Well? Any thoughts? There's more written up to publish but I just want to know if anybody's actually interested… Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, I'm only having a play with the characters and I will return them as if nothing ever happened…because in reality…it didn't. **

**(Some review on one of my other stories has just reminded me that I am in no way affiliated with McFly and it has saddened me greatly. McFly own themselves and I am so incredibly proud of them for who they are and what they have achieved. If I did own them I wouldn't be putting them through my storylines. This is pure fiction and I do not get anything from it but satisfaction in knowing that somebody out there in the big bad world is reading MY FICTION, and maybe, just maybe, they're enjoying it too.) **

It was early morning when Tom awoke with the nagging feeling that something was wrong. Of course, lately everything had been wrong. Everything in life seemed twisted at that moment in time to Tom Fletcher. It hurt him to think of everything that had happened lately to McFly. It was with a heavy heart that he conceded defeat to getting back to sleep and slowly pulled himself out of bed. He kissed his fiancées lips as she began to murmur something to him. Giovanna understood Tom's troubles and knew that there was no way he would go back to sleep now. So without a second thought she too climbed out of bed and followed him downstairs, the pair was deeply in love and had been through the duration of McFly and in that moment her heart was as heavy as his was.

As the pair got downstairs they heard murmured voices and went to investigate. When Tom pushed open the living room door he found himself staring at two of his best friends; Danny and Dougie. As soon as the pair noticed they had been caught guilty looks covered their faces at having woken Tom and Gi. Tom gave half a smile as he plonked himself down on to a free seat. Gi was just about to offer them all a drink when the door to the room reopened and Georgia appeared carrying a tray of mugs and toast.

"Sorry about this. I knew they'd wake yous up, I did tell 'em to be quiet." Georgia said quietly as she handed Tom and Gi a strong cup of coffee each.

"Yeah, sorry mate, Doug's fault…" Danny grinned apologetically at the couple but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's going on?" Tom sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to like what was to come.

Silence filled the room. It seemed that nobody wanted to be the one to start the conversation.

"This needs to stop." Tom grumbled, lifting a weary hand to rub at his sleep filled eyes.

"Have you tried ringing him yet?" Giovanna asked as she slid her small hand into Tom's trying to help him keep calm.

"Yeah, there was no answer, left him a message but we all know he'll say he never got it." Dougie replied thickly; wanting so badly to find Harry and beat him to a pulp for all the stress he was causing. After the beating Dougie then planned to wrap his friend in bubble wrap and lock him in a room so he couldn't cause any more pain and worry to any of his friends.

"I'll try him again." Georgia said quietly reaching for her mobile. Everyone waited and listened to see if there was an answer but they all could make out the small voice on the other end of the line saying "The mobile phone you have called may be switched off…"

Together, with all sorts of thoughts filling their heads about the state and whereabouts of the missing boy, they sat in silence just drinking and waiting.

Meanwhile, on the other side of London, Harry Judd was crying. Tears of pure anguish ran in torrents down his face as he scratched the marks on his arms. He needed more but there was none. He had no money. He didn't know where his phone or wallet was. He vaguely remembered that he had lost them earlier too but he'd now lost all sense of time. He didn't know how long he'd been lying in a heap on a dirty floor for. His eyes were shut as the morning light seeps through the cracks in the boarded up windows. He could hear shuffling around him and wasn't sure if it was from mice or people. He found it hard to actually care what was causing it at that time too. He only opened his eyes when he was startled by a hand running its way down his torso.

"Get the fuck off me." He jumped backwards, trying to evade the hand touching him, flinching from the pain that it caused when his back collided with the wall behind him.

He lifted his head, that seemed to weigh a tonne and looked into a pair of green eyes. The eyes were staring at him with mischief in them as the owner's hand continued to try and caress his body.

"Enjoy that little fix did we Harry?" The person taunted him with a wide grin.

As much as he wanted to sit there and deny it however, Harry had enjoyed the fix. He hadn't wanted it but now, as he sat there coming back down to earth, he realised something shocking. He'd needed it. He had needed a fix. He'd dealt with drugs for a while now but he would never have said he was addicted, until then, until that moment. So angry at himself and the world for putting him in that position he furiously kissed the girl in front of him. She was startled as he pushed her to the ground, him lying on top of her, dominating her mouth with hard kisses, but then she reciprocated. After all, she actually wanted this whereas Harry simply wanted to lose himself in something other than his thoughts. The pair fought for dominance until all of a sudden Harry felt himself wrenched off the ground and thrown backwards. He landed hard with a thud that made his back jar painfully. Wincing in pain he looked towards the source and found himself staring at a large man who had a pure look of rage on his face.

"That's my girl you're fucking with. Back off or I'll jam a needle so far into your eye it'll come out the back of your fucking skull. Got it?" The man threatened him as he pulled the now cowering girl off of the floor. He then wrenched her from the room by her arm and never noticed when she dropped a phone and a wallet.

Harry shook his head, fear took a hold of him and he now wanted to leave the house more than ever. With trembling hands he picked up his discarded belongings and stumbled to the front door. Once back out in the fresh air he looked at his phone only to swear with frustration and anger when it had no signal. He started to jog quickly along the road, mindful of the men who were already loitering with smokes and bottles. Ignoring the two girls that whistled at him as he ran by he soon found himself next to a paper shop that was showing signs of opening. He tapped on the glass door cautiously and caught the eye of the owner who was organising the newspapers on the shelf. The owner looked at him and shook his head, pointed at his wrist signalling that it wasn't opening time yet, but Harry didn't give up. He stood close as he could to the door and loudly asked, "Please can I borrow your phone? I only want to make one call?"

The owner shook his head and swatted his hands at Harry as if to shoo him away like an annoying bluebottle. But Harry's mind was full of rage. He would never admit to himself, but he already needed another fix, he just put the feeling of distress, torment and uneasiness down to being tired. He didn't think about what he was doing when he kicked the glass of the door and watched the shards of shattered glass tumble to the stone pavement. He didn't think about crawling his way through the small gap he had made into the shop. And he didn't think about anything at all when the man hit him over the head with a stack of papers and made him fall to the ground.

The paper shop owner hadn't expected it but he was always prepared for such a situation so he didn't hesitate to pick up the newspapers and take down his assailant. He recognised the man from the area; he passed by the shop most mornings and each morning the shop owner could tell where he had been. He knew that the young man was from a well known band called McFly and that he was the drummer, Harry Judd. But he also knew that the man was a drug addict. Once he had checked that the young man was unconscious he reached into the man's pocket and searched for his phone only to find it had no signal. Sighing heavily at what he was about to do he scrolled through the recently called list and found one of the band mates: Danny. Without further ado he dialled the number into his own shop phone and waited with baited breath to see whether or not it would be answered. After a few tense rings a voice answered.

"Hello?" Danny asked, he had been sitting, chatting quietly about nothing in particular to the others when his phone started to ring. He didn't recognise the number but they'd all become so accustomed to receiving calls from Harry from random phone boxes that he answered without a second thought,

"Hello, my name is Max and I own a shop in Eastgate. I appear to have your friend unconscious on my floor. Would you like to collect him before I call the police for vandalism?" The shop keeper spoke quietly.

"Shit. What? Yeah course, I'm on me way, which road you on?" Danny asked, having been jolted to attention at what the man had said to him. He ignored the questioning glances directed at him by his friends and girlfriends and he leaned forward on his seat and struggled to put his shows on with one hand. Having then taken the directions he needed and ended the phone call, he took one deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come and finally addressed the others.

"That was some shop owner guy in Eastgate. Harry broke into his shop and the guy belted him one. So who's coming with me to pick him up?" Danny said seriously as he stood up ready to leave.

"What?" Tom questioned, his mind reeling from what he'd just heard.

"I'll come with you mate." Dougie answered gently, already lifting himself out of his chair and looking for his shoes.

With a quick kiss on Georgia's cheek and a sparing glance to the others in the room Danny led the way out of the house with Dougie trailing behind him. Neither wanted to face what was coming next.

About 10 minutes of a nerve shattering silence the duo pulled up to a shop where the front door was shattered. This made the situation so much more real and with a renewed anger Danny marched inside the shop. There he found a man of about thirty sweeping up the shards of glass that decorated the tiled floor.

"Ahh you must be Danny. I'm Max." The man said, holding out his hand which Danny and then Dougie shook quickly; this was no time for friendly greetings.

"Where is he?" Danny asked looking around for any sign of his friend and band mate.

"In the back, still out cold when I last checked but I locked the door just in case he woke up before you got here." Max replied as he started to walk through to the back of the shop, not once checking to see that Danny and Dougie were following, but assuming they were.

The three of them reached a door and Max pulled a key from his pocket and turned it in the lock. Stepping aside he allowed for Danny and Dougie to open the door themselves. He had no care for their meeting now; he needed to get back out to the front of his shop as he could no longer tell if anybody else had entered the premises.

"Take as long as you need but make sure, please, that when you two leave he does as well." Max said quietly with a small smile that held no happiness. Just as he was about to turn Danny held out his hand, in it was a wad of notes.

"I think this'll cover the damage, I'm really sorry about all of this but thank you for calling us and not the police. We'll make sure he doesn't hassle you any more." Danny knew that the amount of money he had just handed over would have not only repaired the door, but also bought about 10 more, he just needed to ensure that Max didn't report Harry.

Dougie waited for Max to leave and then he opened the door in front of them. There they found their friend, pitifully slumped in a chair up against the wall. His head was down leaning on his chest and his arms lay by his side. The track marks that covered them were perfectly visible for the two boys to see now. Even though everyone knew they were there Harry had kept them covered in a terrible attempt to hide the fact that he was using drugs.

Without one word shared between them the boys each took a side of their unconscious friend and dragged him, none too gently, out to the car. Having pushed him into the back seat and doing the seatbelt strap around him, Dougie also slipped into the backseat so as to keep a close eye on their friend. Danny meanwhile got into the driver's seat and together they started their journey home.

**Well, I know that it is confusing but I hope that I'm explaining everything slowly…If you have any questions though don't be afraid to ask in a review or PM me. Thank you so much for reading and putting me on alert and reviewing already. It's so kind of you **** I don't know why put this story has been really bugging me lately and I got so sick of the nagging feeling that I thought I'd write it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 As always please let me know what you think of it, as I said in the last chapter, I understand that it's confusing but I'm hoping to gradually clear everything up. Thanks for reading/reviewing/putting me on alert It does mean so much to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own McFly… Just the storyline!**

**Ps sorry for not having updated in so long! I'm in my final year of uni and I'm really struggling with it. Neither this nor 'Stand by me' will be abandoned though, I WILL finish them so please keep coming back to read them. **

As they pulled up to the house, the front door opened to reveal Tom who had an expression of anguish on his face in anticipation of what sort of state Harry would be in. Danny got out of the car first and tried to ignore Tom's questioning glances; in the back seat of the car Harry was stirring.

"Harry mate, you need to wake up now, yeah?" Dougie whispered, running a soothing hand up and down his friend's toned and muscled arm in what he hoped would be a comfort. He knew that Danny was angry at his friend; he was too but he wanted Harry to be prepared for it.

Danny yanked open the back door of the car and reached in, undoing Harry's seatbelt and pulling the half-awake man from his seat all the while ignoring the grumbles that he was given.

When Harry awoke the first thing that he was aware of was that he needed another fix and the voice beside him, the one he could identify as Dougie's was not helping in the slightest, neither was the person who he presumed to be Danny who pulled him from the car. He tore open his eyes, blinded momentarily by the morning light, only to then realise that he was being carried somewhere.

"What the fuck?" He whispered; his voice hoarse from disuse.

"Shut up Harry." Danny spoke uncaringly. He held tightly onto the body that he now had in his arms as he walked towards Tom. Tom whose gaze was fixated on the man in Danny's arms. He moved aside to let the pair past and once Dougie had ambled through the door he closed it to the outside world.

Tom and Dougie followed Danny silently and watched as he unceremoniously dumped Harry on the floor of the living room.

"Ow, what the fuck mate?" Harry asked incensed from the harsh treatment he was being given.

"Dan, be careful yeah mate" Tom said gently as he leaned down and helped Harry into a sitting position.

"Why should I be careful? He weren't careful when he broke into that shop, was he? I mean look at him, the state he's in, what the fuck Harry?" Danny shouted not once caring for Harry who flinched at his angry tone.

"You don't know what you're on about Danny so leave it." Harry replied lowly as he clambered to his feet with Tom's help.

This only angered Danny more as he moved forward and jabbed a finger into Harry's chest. "I have every idea what I'm on about actually Judd. I got a fucking phone call and me and Dougs had to go and get you from the other side of town before you were arrested. I wish we'd just left you now."

With that he stormed from the room and with anger coursing through his veins went to find the girls. He needed to calm down because he knew that shouting and cursing would do no good anyway. He found them in the kitchen sat quietly watching television. He moved towards them and welcomed the hug and kiss given to him by Georgia. He even managed to return a half smile to Giovanna as he moved away to get himself a drink.

"Did you manage to bring him back okay babe?" Georgia asked quietly having resumed her seat next to Gi.

"Yeah 'cept he's missing half a brain since last we saw him." Danny murmured.

The three sat in silence until suddenly the door was pushed open and a frustrated Dougie entered. He swiped a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"You okay Dougs?" Giovanna asked quietly, she knew that this was hard on everyone but Dougie always seemed to be affected the worst by anything that Harry did.

"Yeah, I guess, Tom's with him now. Harry says he's fine but he's lying. Fuck. I wish none of this had ever happened." Dougie said in torment as he collapsed into a vacant seat.

Danny moved over to Dougie and ran a hand soothingly down his back in small circles. "Dougs we'll fix him." He tried to comfort his friend.

"Danny, no offence mate but I can't believe that coming from you right now." Dougie pulled away from Danny's hand.

"What you on about mate?" Danny asked, shocked at Dougie's movement.

"You. I mean you don't seem to give a shit about him right now. You dropped him on the floor for fuck's sake." Dougie whispered; voice quivering as he tried not to give into the tears of torment that were bursting to pour from his eyes.

"Dougs, 'course I care about him, don't be daft, you know I do but aren't you sick of him lying to you all the time? Aren't you sick of him pretending that he's not a druggie?" Danny refrained from shouting but it took a lot of effort because the whole situation was getting on his nerves and it angered him to think that his own friend thought that he truly didn't care about Harry.

Just as Dougie was about to retaliate the door opened yet again and Tom stood there holding a limp Harry in his arms. Harry's eyes were darting from side to side as he tried to grasp the situation in hand. He couldn't figure out what was going on in his drug dependant mind. He didn't put up a fight as he felt Tom drag his body forwards. He didn't notice when Dougie stepped over and also took a hold of him.

Danny stood and watched as Harry was manhandled to a barstool and then had a drink of water thrust to his mouth.

Georgia watched as the band rallied around Harry in an attempt to keep him grounded. They'd been in this situation before and none of them enjoyed it. They all were familiar with the routine by now; Harry would have a drink of water which he would then vomit back up along with the measly scraps of food that he had consumed over the past few days when he had been missing. Then he would shower and change and act like nothing had ever happened. Only to then leave the house later on that evening and disappear again. Then they would watch it all repeat again when he eventually showed up in a couple of day's time.

Danny was sick of it. He hated watching what Harry was doing to himself especially when he was powerless to stop it.

Silence had fallen over the occupants of the room; all they could hear was the little gulps that Harry was taking from the drink. Danny sighed to himself as he moved towards the fridge and cupboards. He ignored everybody as he fixed together a few slices of toast and cereal. Once it was all prepared he walked straight over to Harry and for the first time in a few days looked him directly in the eyes.

"Eat this or wear it. It's up to you." Danny said as he pretty much threw the food into Harry's hands. He didn't move away though, he stayed in a very prominent position right in front of his band mate watching with baited breath as to whether Harry would actually take a bite of the food. He knew that he appeared threatening to his friend and he was glad that Harry had a small look of unmasked fear present in his blue eyes. Blue eyes that looked dull and sleep deprived. Danny couldn't help the feeling of sadness and pity that swept over him in that moment when he tried but failed to find the spark in his friend's eyes.

"Back off yeah Dan?" Harry muttered. He didn't appreciate the treatment he was receiving from Danny.

Just as Dougie was about to intervene and stop the fight that he knew would follow, his words were caught in his throat as Harry jumped and tumbled backwards off the stool. He watched, gasping, as his band mate fell to the floor with a crack and a yelp.

"Fuck, Harry, stay still a sec." Tom cried out in shock, immediately bending down and going to his friend's aid.

Danny didn't do anything for a minute or two. He was at a complete loss as to what has just happened. All he felt was the rustle of air moving around him as Georgia and Giovanna rushed to their fallen friend's side.

Harry was sat cradling his left arm to his chest and kept trying to crawl away from Tom every time he moved in to touch it.

"Haz, mate, we need to look at it okay? It might be broken." Tom said gently, trying to catch Harry's still darting eyes, the sound that had come from the fall and the way that Harry was acting now indicated that damage had been done to the limb.

Giovanna gently pushed by her fiancée, their arms unconsciously grazing softly, unnoticed by the couple. "Harry, can I just have a quick look at it, please?" She whispered gently as she slowly moved towards the still agitated man.

No real response came from Harry; he simply continued to murmur unintelligible words with his eyes darting to and fro. It was unclear whether he had actually heard Giovanna speak at all.

When there was no answer Giovanna crept closer to Harry, wary of his movements but not actually believing for a second that she was in danger of him.

"Would somebody grab me some ice please?" She asked; her voice quiet so as not to startle Harry now that she was sitting right next to him.

Dougie went about getting the ice whilst Danny just stood, watching the scene play out in front of him, he felt as if he were simply watching a movie because none of it seemed real. Surely it couldn't actually be Harry, one of his best friends, Harry Judd who was crouched on the floor in front of him.

Georgia watched as multiple expressions crossed the freckly face of her boyfriend and she slipped silently over to his side and took his hand in hers. She smiled at him when their eyes connected and gave him a small but loving kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Everything's gonna be okay babe, you'll see, we'll fix him."

When the ice had been wrapped securely in a tea towel, Dougie made his way over to the pair of friends who were sat on the floor and lowered himself down so that he too was now kneeling on the cold tiles of the kitchen.

"Harry, can we see your arm please? Please, just for a second?" Giovanna asked quietly whilst reaching out as if preparing to take a gentle hold of the limb. She shuffled forwards slightly, in an attempt to coax Harry to let them help him.

"Please don't touch me." Everybody held their breath as soon as he spoke, nobody was sure what he had really been through over the past few months but they had found him in some states and sometimes, in moments like these, when he seemed in a daze of confused thoughts and drug fuelled hazes he uttered words that had them all worried to the core about something that he may have suffered through which they knew nothing about.

"Harry mate, we just want to help you; your arm needs looking at." Tom said firmly as he joined his friends on the floor.

"It's fine. You don't need to worry about it. Just give me a minute and I'll leave you all in peace." Harry answered gruffly as he hugged his wounded limb closer to his body.

"Of course it's not fine mate. Look at the state of it. And what do you mean "in peace"? You're our friend and we care about you so please let us help you." Tom moved closer and closer to Harry until he was able to reach out and take a tight but careful hold on the shoulder of Harry's left arm which was the one that was damaged. He then continued to manipulate it so that he and the others could have a look at the damage. All the while Harry sat passively; he didn't fight Tom's grip on him and he didn't shout any verbal abuse. Infact the only sign that he was actually still conscious and lucid were the small whines and hisses that he cried as his arm was touched and prodded.

Dougie could tell just like he was sure everyone else could that Harry's left arm was indeed broken. The whole arm from the elbow to wrist was now lying limply in Tom's hands and it was at a funny angle. He glanced to Harry's face and saw the pain there.

"Dan, do you wanna grab the phone mate? We'll get this arm looked at but see if the doc can come round here first with Fletch so it doesn't draw any attention later yeah?" Dougie asked as he heaved his weary body off of the cold hard floor. He knew that Harry would have to have his arm set and possibly even surgery, and all of this meant a hospital trip. The only thing was that the public knew of Harry's problems with addiction lately as it had been continuously written about in various gossip magazines. Many of the fans had been supportive and caring, worried about the health and safety band's drummer, but not everyone. Some had been cruel and malicious and had sent nasty messages to say that McFly as a band didn't need Harry and that they should drop him.

Harry knew all about this as well as had become apparent when one day he had been round at Tom's house with the others and he had received a tweet saying that he deserved to die. That had tipped him over the edge and he'd fled from the house, ignoring the calls from his friends. The flee had sent him to the drug house once again and the result of that specific trip had been terrible. In a drug fuelled haze Harry hadn't had a care in the world and he had walked straight into the path of a car leading him to being knocked down.

_Luckily the car was only just starting to move though so it was going slowly _thought Dougie to himself as he rallied around collecting together some items of clothing for Harry to have with him when he went to hospital. He returned to the kitchen to find that Danny had finished the call with Fletch and that they could expect his arrival in a matter of minutes.

Silence fell on the occupants of the room as they awaited the band's manager and each held their breath about his reaction.

That was how Fletch and the doctor found them barely ten minutes later. Ever since he had found out about Harry's drug problems Fletch had been beside himself with worry for his friend. He wasn't shocked when Danny had called him; he had been expecting worse if he were to be honest.

"Hi guys. It's good to see you all." He gave a brief, tight smile to Georgia and Giovanna as he sauntered towards Harry who was still huddled on the floor.

"Hey Harry." Fletch nodded at his friend reassuringly as he joined Tom and Gi on the floor. "How you doing mate? I brought the doc with me; heard you've messed your arm up? The doctor's just on his way; shouldn't be long now. You gonna tell me what happened?"

"Fell." Harry answered quietly; not impressed in the slightest with the attention he was receiving from the other occupants in the room.

Fletch knew his friend was uncomfortable, everybody did, the look on Harry's face was enough to show them all that.

After a few minutes of awkward silence there was a swift knock at the door and soon enough the doctor appeared in the kitchen.

There he managed to get Harry to let him look at the wounded limb and voiced to the room that he needed to go to hospital.

"No. No no no no no hospital. Look just snap it back okay? Anything but I don't need hospital!" Harry was adamant; he started to wrench himself free of the grips of his friends that held on to him. He didn't want them to take him to hospital because then they'd find out everything that he'd been working so hard to hide.

He managed to heave himself upright but missed the small movement that everybody made in preparation for catching him if he fell. He missed the small yet clear expression of love on his friend's faces and maybe, just maybe, had he seen it the walls that he'd been struggling so hard to make would finally come tumbling down.

**Hi, hope this chap was okay! I'm so sorry I haven't written in forever. Life is horrible sometimes. By the way I have like zero medical knowledge so I don't know if you're arm can break and be at a funny angle and yet, like Harry, be so calm about it haha But I spose it's all in the name of fiction! Thanks for reading and pretty please leave a review if you have something good/bad to say! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or gain anything from writing this fiction apart from a teeny bit of confidence in my writing when I get good reviews Thanks for reading and reviewing you lovely kind people, you make this writing malarkey so much more enjoyable!**

Instead he missed their looks of love and sadness choosing instead to attempt to stumble out of the room. Danny quickly ran the few steps across the room to Harry's side and eased his strong, freckle kissed arms around his band mate and best friend's waist; refusing to release his hold even when Harry tried to get free.

"Stop being daft mate, just let's go to hospital and get your arm fixed." Danny murmured lowly.

"I am not daft!" Harry jerked himself away from Danny fiercely and his voice was gravely and loud as he looked at the floor.

"Harry he didn't mean it like that, just come on yeah? It would be daft to not get a broken arm fixed and if you're not daft that means you're coming to hospital right?" Georgia jumped in, making her voice heard for the first time.

Harry raised his head and their eyes connected for a few seconds and had everybody not been staring at them both so intently they would have missed the tiny nod he gave as he submitted to their decision that he needed hospital.

"Right, now that that's sorted, how we gonna do this Fletch mate?" Tom who was always one step ahead realised that they would draw some undesired press attention by taking this trip to hospital.

Eventually a plan was formed in which Tom and Fletch would go with Harry to the hospital. The rest of them stayed at Tom's and tried to come to terms with everything that had happened over the last four months.

_It was a windy but warm summer's day and the band and their girlfriends had gathered at their usual meeting spot – Tom and Giovanna's house to have a barbeque. That was when Harry and Izzy had broken the news to them that not only had they just become engaged the previous night but that they were expecting their first child. Izzy was nearly two months pregnant and both were excited at the very prospect of parenthood. The news had been then been celebrated with a shower of 'congratulations' and the popping of champagne bottles; for everyone bar Izzy of course. The couple then stayed in the company of their best friends until they decided that they should go home and get a good night's sleep. _

_Except they should never have left that early; they could only wish to change it and take up Tom's offer of the spare bedroom for the night. For on the drive home a drunk driver collided with their car leading Harry to swerve into oncoming traffic. Harry awoke in the car with blood running down his face and a pain in his legs. He could remember somebody shouting for an ambulance but his fuzzy brain couldn't process any of it. After what felt like an eternity he remembered about his gorgeous fiancée beside him and with a feeling of utter dread turned his aching neck to look at her and what he saw took his breath away. _

_Her head was slumped on her chest and her arm was limply laid across her tummy as if the last instinct she'd had was to protect their precious baby. Harry coughed and spluttered on the tears that he had to choke back, he couldn't cry now, he had to be strong. He managed to feel for her pulse and was so insanely relieved when he found it even though it was much slower than it should have been._

_With his energy waning it was all he could do to summon the energy to move his hand from her neck and hold her hand that was on her tummy; wanting to never let her or the baby go. _

_It was a few hours later that he awoke in hospital with the band around him, all with grim looks on their faces. _

"_Where's Izzy?" He asked, his voice gravely and gruff._

"_Mate the doctors did all they could but, but she slipped into a coma about an hour ago. We're so sorry mate." Danny whispered his heart breaking at the reality of the situation._

"_No. No wake her up. You're lying. She can't be. Izzy! Izzy! IZZY!" Harry became so tormented that he tried to throw himself off the bed to go and be with her. He didn't have enough energy though and also didn't count on Dougie being so speedy. Dougie soon pressed his shoulders gently but firmly back into the mattress of the hospital bed just as nurses and doctors made their swift entrance into the room. _

_The doctor explained Izzy's condition to Harry but he wasn't listening. All he kept thinking was that she was gone. Really gone. His breathing soon became so erratic that it was all the doctor could do to inject some morphine into Harry's body which led to him drifting off into a dreamless sleep. Each time that Harry awoke his first thought was always on the stunningly gorgeous Izzy who was in hospital because of him; because of his inane stupidity in not having quicker reflexes. He should have swerved sooner. Each time he awoke he was agitated and aggressive until the doctor decided to keep him sedated for a few days so that his body could rest from the injuries it had encountered in the accident. Eventually, after realising that in sleep Harry was oblivious to their presence, the band mates and girlfriends departed the hospital but not before going into see their other friend; Izzy. _

_Her face was pale, grazed with cuts and bruises and her hands were limply resting at her side, no longer protecting her tummy as the baby was gone. The little life that they'd been building together was gone and neither Harry nor Izzy were actually aware of that. Neither knew they had lost something that they had come to love so much so quickly. _

_Giovanna crept slowly to her friends side, swept some of the hair that had fallen over her face to the side, and kissed her forehead softly, "We love you Izzy so please wake up." _

_Dougie watched with tears in his eyes. The moment that he had met Giovanna and Georgia he knew straight away that they were perfect for Tom and Danny. The moment that he'd met Izzy he'd seen the look in Harry's eyes, the Harry who had been a bit cocky was suddenly gone and replaced by an even more perfect version of the man. He loved all the girls and suddenly, being in this situation made him want to see Lara. Lara and him had only been dating a few weeks before the accident and in the turmoil of it all he hadn't really seen her as much as he'd wanted to. But watching his friends, Harry and Izzy lie in these hospital beds made him make up his mind and he was desperate to leave the grim surroundings of the hospital and see her, sweep her into his arms and never let her go. _

"_Iz, Harry and you need to wake up now please. We miss you. It's way too quiet." Dougie whispered having gone to join Giovanna by her bedside. _

_The collection of friends waited for a while, for some sign that Izzy had heard them. Nothing happened. So with their hearts heavy they left and made their way home. _

_Days soon passed by and Harry was released from hospital but he never left; instead he sat by his fiancée's side with tears frequently dropping from his eyes. His friends came and went, each time they left they tried to drag him with them, but their attempts were never successful. _

_Only when the doctors said that he had to decide what he wanted to do with her did he leave. He left weary and shaking as he stumbled into a taxi and got the driver to take him to the nearest bar. There he drank from noon til night and never once answered his mobile that's shrill ringing annoyed the few other customers. Harry didn't even argue with the man who picked up his phone and launched it into the floor, shattering it into pieces. For Harry didn't care. He wasn't interested in answering the phone, not when a life lay in his hands, the life of the women he loved. Eventually, his tummy feeling full and swishy from the amount of drink he had consumed he stumbled back the way he had come to his beloved's bedside. There he slurringly whispered sweet nothings in her ear and held her hand, perhaps a little bit too tight, but she wasn't to know, perhaps she'd never know. And with that realisation two things happened simultaneously; the first was that he made his decision and the second was that his heart broke._

In the car on the way to the hospital Harry's addled brain mulled over the last few months of his life. He was filled with self-hatred and had never forgiven himself for the drunken decision he'd made that day. He looked to the person beside him and Tom greeted him with a small sad smile as if he knew the thoughts that were running through his best friend's head. Tom leaned over and spoke in hushed voices to Fletch in the front seat. Harry could have easily heard the words being exchanged but he chose not to. Instead, almost on autopilot to the deafening pain in his heart he touched the door handle of the car and pulled. The door flew open with the speed that the car was going at and he was just about to launch his body out of the seat into the road when Tom grabbed him. It didn't matter that his blonde friend had such a good reaction time because Harry had forgotten to undo the seatbelt that held him securely into the car seat.

"Fuck Harry. Fuck fuck fuck. Fletch stop stop! Stop the car!" Tom yelled in complete shock of what had just occurred.

Tom held tightly onto Harry who was panting with the exertion of trying to free himself and still jump out of the car.

Fletch stopped suddenly and leapt from his seat and shut the door that Harry had just opened.

Realising that his plan had failed Harry gave up fighting and instead started to whimper and plead with Tom to just let him go.

Tom undid his own seatbelt with one hand whilst tightly gripping Harry's arms together with his other; ignoring the hiss of pain as he tugged on Harry's injured arm and then, moved himself across so that he was pretty much sat on Harry.

"Right Fletch, keep going," Tom asked as he gently let go of Harry's hurt arm.

"I'm sorry for grabbing your arm Harry but you can't just do that. You can't. So just calm down and it'll all be okay." Tom's heart was breaking at the sight of his broken friend. He lowered his eyes to look at the arm he was holding and a sick feeling arose in his tummy when his eyes once again fell upon the needle marks scattered across the flesh near his elbow.

After what felt like a lifetime to the three occupants of the car they pulled up at the hospital.

"Please Tom, Fletch, please no hospital. It's okay. I'm okay. No hospital please." Harry cried trying to bargain with his friends.

"Sorry Harry." Was the only response that he got off Fletch as he was gently pulled from the now stationary car and led, held tightly between Tom and Fletch as he was led through the hospital doors.

**Right. I wasn't expecting the story to go down this root! But it has and I kinda like it. Do you? I hope I'm slowly beginning to shed a bit of light on to why Harry is the way he is. **


End file.
